


Do You Know What it Means to Miss New Orleans?

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unusual message from Klaus, Caroline finds herself on the streets of New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What it Means to Miss New Orleans?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes that the timeline for both series is roughly matching up and so the fifth episode of both shows happen around the same time. Thus, this it is set after _The Vampire Diaries_ episode 5, “Monster's Ball” and _The Originals_ episode 5, “Sinners and Saints.”
> 
> Special thanks to my cousin and Zagzagael for help with writing/editing.

  


-  


Caroline stood on the street corner, her suitcase beside her, and tried to figure out what exactly she was doing in New Orleans. Unfortunately, the only reason she could come up with was finding Klaus and getting an explanation about what on Earth he could possibly have to do with _Hayley_ of all people.

Even when they had been allies, there had been little love lost between her and the werewolf, and after she'd betrayed Tyler and practically led twelve hybrids to the slaughter, well, there had been a lot less. It still wasn't quite enough to justify dropping everything and hoping on an airplane – especially given the grief she had just given Tyler for doing the same thing – but whatever, college hadn't exactly been going as planned and she deserved a break. That was all it was going to be, a weekend away from dead roommates, creepy but hot professors, the dorm it looked like she'd be moving out of soon, and a tutor who wasn't returning her calls, not that she could blame him.

She could almost justify it. Almost.

There was a bar across the street and Caroline found herself walking through the door almost before she was aware of it. She headed straight for the bartender, who greeted her with a smile. “What can I get for you?” she asked. “Provided your order comes with ID.”

Caroline stared into the woman's eyes. “Whiskey sour and you don't need to see my ID.”

“Coming right up.”

She resisted the urge to down the drink in one gulp, taking slow little sips instead. She needed time to think the next step through. Klaus didn't know she was here yet; actually, only Stefan knew where she was, in case he needed her or she needed him. So, if she wanted to see Klaus – and there was no point in denying that she did – then she had to either find him or get him to find her.

The bar door opened behind her and the bartender looked up, then smiled. “Marcel. It's been awhile since I saw you here, I was beginning to think you'd abandoned us completely for Rousseau's.”

Caroline froze, staring down at her drink. Klaus probably hadn't told her everything about Marcel but he'd definitely told her enough. This was the self-proclaimed Vampire King of New Orleans and very dangerous, especially if he realized just what or who she was. And so, naturally, he was soon sitting only a couple of seats away from her.

“Yes, well, I'm back now,” he told the bartender, “and I'll have my usual.”

“Coming right up.”

Caroline took a slow, long sip of her drink, trying to build up some liquid courage and continue to stay unnoticed. She didn't have much luck with either though.

“Why, hello there,” Marcel said after getting served. He smiled and looked down at the suitcase at her feet. “I don't believe we've met.”

Before she could answer, a familiar voice filled the room. “Moving on so soon?” Klaus asked, before placing himself between her and Marcel. “And to think, just awhile ago it was all Cami this and Cami that. ”

Marcel laughed. “I'm just being friendly.”

Klaus glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment, then turned back to Marcel, shaking his head. “She's pretty, I'll give you that, but don't you think there are enough blondes in your life already?”

“You may have a point there.” Marcel said, before standing up and downing the rest of his drink. “I should probably get going anyway, there's still plenty to do for tonight's fundraiser. I hope to see you there, you can even bring your sister. Or,” he added as he walked off, “maybe our new friend here.”

“I'll think about it,” Klaus replied. He waited a few moments after Marcel left the bar before spinning around to face her. 

“Hi,” she said, managing a small smile.

“Let's go,” he said, standing up and grabbing her wrist. “Put her drink on my tab,” he called back to the bartender before dragging Caroline out of the bar fast enough that her suitcase was almost left behind.

“Klaus,” she said after they had travelled about a block. “Klaus, stop!” She leaned back and put all her strength into pulling her arm away from him, just barely managing it.

He spun around and on his face was another expression she recognized – his barely contained anger. “What are you doing here?”

She took a step back. “I thought you said you missed me?”

He made a sound of frustration – half sigh, half growl. “I do but that doesn't mean you should just show up without any warning. I've told you what the situation here is like.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“This isn't Mystic Falls, Caroline. But we shouldn't be talking about it here.” He reached forward, offering his hand this time instead of just taking.

“Fine,” she said, wrapping her hand around his, “lead away.”

-

The house seemed still and quiet even to vampire ears but Caroline couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone, or someones, out there, waiting and watching. Klaus brought her upstairs and down the hall, turning into a bedroom.

“You can stay in here,” he told her, taking her suitcase. “I hope you didn't make a hotel reservation or anything like that.”

“No,” she admitted. Klaus smiled for the first time since she's arrived and she couldn't keep from smiling back. 

“Alright, love,” he said and suddenly he was standing before her. Caroline took a startled step back and found her legs pressed up against the end of the bed. Klaus took a step closer and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in, his face inches away from hers. “Sit,” he said finally, pushing down until she complied. He stood over her, his expression becoming serious. “I assume you being here has something to do with our last conversation.”

“Yes,” she replied, an answer that was as much as lie as it was the truth. “Am I going to get an explanation about what Traitor Bitch has to with anything?”

His eyebrows rose. “Traitor Bitch?”

“It's an accurate description, isn't it? She's a traitor and a bitch, literally.”

Klaus shrugged and took a few steps away, then a few steps back. “I suppose I can't argue with that,” he muttered as he continued to pace, like a restless animal trapped in a cage. Caroline frowned as she watched him, reading the myriad of emotions on his face and becoming more and more anxious with each one.

“Klaus ...” she said softly, “what's going on?”

He stopped walking and stood facing away from her, the light from the window casting his form in silhouette. “Hayley's pregnant.”

“Huh,” she muttered, “well, that's uh ... interesting. Except not, and what does that have to do with you?”

He turned around to face her, his expression serious, and suddenly she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Caroline,” Klaus said, stepping toward her.

“Oh my _god_!” She practically leapt up and out the door. “When, why ... _how_?”

He stopped walking, leaving a few feet of space between them. “Werewolves can have children. And, apparently, so can hybrids.”

She just shook her head. “But with _Hayley_? Why would you ever ... wait, don't answer that. I really don't want to know.” 

Before he could say another word, she spun around and walked out of the room, just in time to see a flash of long, brown hair disappear around a corner. “Great,” Caroline muttered, “that's just great.” She took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

“Caroline ... please don't leave. I meant what I said about it being dangerous.”

She paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. “I'm not leaving. I just need to think about this.” She hurried downstairs before he had a chance to say another word.

-

Caroline sat on the back porch for at least an hour or two or more, just watching the world go by and trying to figure out what this all meant. It seemed ridiculous, Hayley and Klaus having a kid. No, it was beyond ridiculous, even in this insanity that had become her life. Just the thought of those two, together, and baby makes three, it was just so ... wrong.

“Good evening, Miss Forbes.”

She jumped at the sound. A moment later, Elijah sat down beside her. 

“Hello,” she said cautiously. She'd heard a lot about the oldest Original brother but had never really spent any time with him herself. He was supposed to be the honourable one but she still remembered what had happened the first time Elena trusted him.

“I am glad you are here,” he said. “Niklaus needs more people around him that he trusts, or at least does not actively distrust.”

Caroline shifted to see him better, though his face was impassive enough that it didn't really add much to the conversation. “I don't know if I'll be here for much longer.”

“Ah,” Elijah murmured, “I take it you have heard about the child.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” She tapped a finger against her knee, thinking before she spoke again. “What do you think it all means?”

His brow furrowed. “It is too early to tell for sure,” he said after a moment, “but I believe it is my brother's greatest chance to finally find happiness and perhaps even peace.”

Caroline frowned, trying to imagine Klaus happy and peaceful. It didn't work. 

“I understand your scepticism,” Elijah said with a smile. “I cannot truthfully say I do not have my own doubts, but every moment that I think him beyond all hope, something happens to show me that the brother I love is still there.”

“Like what?”

“Like when he speaks your name.”

She looked away and tried to ignore the rush of blood and heat to her cheeks. “You think I should stay.”

She heard Elijah stand up. “I hope that you will. For Niklaus' sake and, perhaps, for your own as well.”

There was a sudden rush of wind and he was gone, though the echo of his words remained for many hours more.

-

The smell of oil paint led her back inside, to the study turned art studio. Klaus stood in front of a canvas cover in every shade of red she could imagine.

“What is it?”

“It isn't anything,” he answered without stopping or looking at her. “I haven't painted anything in months but tonight it felt right for the first time.”

She took a few more steps forward, close enough to see the texture of the brush strokes. “The colours are beautiful.”

Klaus sighed and put his brush down, then turned to face her, his eyes weary. “What are you doing here, love?”

“I wanted to apologize for freaking out before,” she told him. “I was just surprised.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

She laughed, surprising them both. “I wouldn't even know where to begin.”

He gave her a rueful grin that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. “Neither did I.”

Caroline walked over to the window and peered out at the shockingly dark world outside. “Well,” she said, “I guess that takes care of one of the reasons for my visit.”

She watched the reflection of Klaus slowly get closer and closer. “What other reasons are there?”

She bit down slightly on the corner of her lip as she decided what answer to give. “Well,” she said finally, “I've never been to New Orleans before. And who better to show me the sights than someone who was here when they were first built?”

He was standing right behind her now and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Very funny.”

She smiled. “I try.”

-

It was a long night, spent seeing everything there was to see in the city – well, _almost_ everything; even with Marcel and the vampires safely distracted, Klaus avoided the French quarter like the plague. Even so, Caroline knew she really couldn't have asked for a better guide.

The night ended with a walk down Claiborne Avenue, slipping through the bustling crowd side by side.

“It's nice here,” she told him, “but it's no Bourbon Street. Or Royal Street. Or even Canal Street. Why did all the famous ones have to be in witch territory?”

“It's only natural, I'm afraid. The Quarter has been the center of this city for centuries.”

“Oh well,” she said wistfully, “another time, I suppose.” When Klaus didn't say anything, she looked over at to see a smile on his face, and she realized exactly what she'd just said. “Right, well, when is that fundraiser thing over?”

“About twenty minutes.”

She sighed. “I guess we should call it a night then.”

“Not quite yet,” he told her. “There's one more thing you need to see tonight and it's worth a little bit of risk.”

“What is it?”

He grinned at her, an expression that always unnerved and intrigued. “It's a surprise, love. You're just going to have to trust me.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She eyed him carefully for a moment, then shrugged. “Fine, why not? But it better be good. And I mean, really good.”

He chuckled and began walking off quickly, with Caroline following close at his heels. He didn't stop until they reached the bank of Mississippi, the water dark and sparkling, beautiful and dangerous. 

“Do you see it?” he asked.

She peered out over the river. “No, see wha ...” her voice trailed off as she suddenly smiled. “Okay, yeah. That's pretty good. But how are we-”

He held out his hand. “Hold on and jump.”

She'd put her trust in him this far. With a nervous, joyful laugh, she did as was told and took another, literal, leap of faith. They arced through the air and over the river, before landing hard but safe on the deck of the passing river boat, the sound of their arrival drowned out by the sweet sound of jazz and a cacophony of conversation.

Caroline hurried in the direction of the sound, pulling Klaus along behind her. She paused beside dance floor, watching the flashing colours around her. 

Klaus came to stand beside her, for a moment, before leaning over. “May I have this dance, without duress?” 

She smiled. “Fine.”

She left herself get lost in the music and in his arms. Klaus was a good dance party, as she well knew but had never been able to appreciate before. She did regret that she wasn't wearing some a bit more appropriate, a skirt at least, but it didn't really matter because it was more fun than she could remember having for far too long.

She pretended not to notice as the space between them shrank with each song, until there was practically none at all. And then, when at the end of a song and a low dip she found her mouth inches away from his, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

She'd frequently imagined what it would be like to kiss him but her idle dreams did not hold a candle to reality. It was passion and patience and persistence, all rolled into one. For the briefest moment she thought of Tyler, until she remembered watching him walk away. She didn't need to feel guilty, at least not about that – and if she being honest, she didn't feel that guilty about anything else either.

She inhaled deeply when they broke apart, before opening her eyes. She stared at his chest, not quite daring to look up any further.

“It's getting late,” he said in a soft, husky voice.

She nodded. “Okay. Do we jump overboard?”

“Tthat won't be necessary. We're almost back at the dock now.”

They timed their arrival at the gangplank almost perfectly, allowing them to be one of the first off the boat. As soon as they were out of human sight, they turned on the vampire speed, not stopping until safely at the house once more.

Caroline paused at the top of the porch stairs. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Good,” Klaus said, stepping in front of her to open the door. “So did I.”

“Thank you,” she said as she walked into the house. “And ... thank you for showing me a bit of that genuine beauty.”

He smiled, and the smile was beautiful too. “There's so much more out there, just waiting for us.”

“I know.”

-

The next morning was spent avoiding Hayley and succeeding, avoiding Rebekah and failing, and, after their sister got bored with pettiness and left for God knows where, having a surprisingly low-key time with both Klaus and Elijah. She was surprised to find no mention of last night's ... indiscretions, which was a good thing since she was still processing it all herself.

Eventually, the time drew near for her to head out to catch her flight. As she packed up her suitcase, Caroline thought about all that she had seen and done and learned while she was here, and it seemed unbelievable that it hadn't even been two days. And there was still more to come, because that second reason for being here had finally caught up with her.

She found him in the studio again, working on a different painting today: a river boat under the moon, filled with people dancing. She smiled at the memory, before taking a deep breath and putting her serious vampire face on. “Klaus, there's something I need to tell you.”

“Of course, love,” he said, turning to face her, “what is it?”

“It's ... I need you to promise to hear me out and not get too upset.”

He frowned. “What is it, Caroline?”

She took a slow breath, letting the air slid in and out of her lungs, before saying,“Tyler's coming to New Orleans, or maybe he's already here.”

She could see the fury ripple across his face but, to his credit, he managed not to break anything. “And why is Tyler here?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Because he wants to destroy your life like you did his.”

The paintbrush in Klaus' hand snapped in two, falling to the floor. “I finally allow him to return and this is how he repays me,” he muttered.

Caroline took a step forward, raising a hand, then dropping it. Anger made Klaus too unpredictable for her to risk touching him. “Look, I tried to tell him not to but he wouldn't listen to me and now ...”

“And now?”

“We broke up,” she admitted, “but I'm always going to care about him. So please, just ... I don't want you to kill him.”

Klaus stared at her for a long moment, his eyes still dark with rage. “Then why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don't want him to kill you either.”

He took a deep breath of his own, before leaning down to pick up the broken brush. “You realize,” he said slowly as he stood back up, “that Tyler can't actually kill me.”

“Well, yes, but ... you know what I mean. Anyway, I just hope that maybe now that you know he's out there, you can come up with some plan that doesn't involve death or dismemberment or anyone getting locked away somewhere for eternity.”

“I can't promise that it won't come to that,” Klaus said, his voice almost controlled again.

“I know.”

He looked at her for a moment and she could feel herself being weighed and judged by his stare. “I can, however, swear that I will do my best to keep it from coming to that.”

Caroline sighed with relief. “That's all I ask for.”

He nodded, then glanced over at a clock resting on a nearby mantel. “It's time for you to be leaving us, isn't it?”

“Yes. I already called the taxi, it should be here any minute.”

“Are you sure I can't convince you to let me drive you there?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head, “I don't think I ... no.”

“Very well.” He took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It has been lovely having you here,” he said, before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

“It's been lovely being here, too.”

-


End file.
